Sequel of Awesomeness
by TOMDALEY
Summary: Poop nuggets.
1. The Beginning of The Beginning

**AN: I'M BACKKKKKKKKK! **

Everyone in the big red car was falling straight down. They were all screaming. Ruby and Brody hugged each other and somehow, Alexa and Punk were humping each other in the air.

It was scary.

Ella was worried about her incision splitting. The mere thought of it made her incision split.

Blood was squirting everywhere and it was getting on everyone. But since the big red car was red, the blood just blended in.

Bobby the Builder landed first. Since he landed on concrete, he died on impact. Brody was laughing because it reminded him of 9/11 and the falling people.

All of Bob's friends landed on the concrete too. They also died.

To make it all worse, the car landed on top of them.

Brody was dying of laughter.

So The Wiggles landed on the vehicles and died right with them. This is good because it was their fault that they drove off a cliff.

Ruby, Brody, Adam, Jeff, Miz, and Ella landed in the lake nearby. Ella made the water turn red.

Soon they found out that Ella actually didn't split her incision, but that Jay was having his period.

Jay didn't land in the lake though; he landed in the big pile of elephant shit right next to the lake.

He smelt disgusting, so everyone ran away.

Alexa, Hunter, and Punk finally landed. They landed in a tree. Alexa and Punk landed on top of Hunter and she was screaming because they were practically having sex on top of her.

It was funny.

All of the sudden, everyone heard screaming.

"SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA! SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA!" It was Brodus. He was hanging on a stick sticking out of the cliff and was crying hysterically.

How the stick held him for so long is a mystery. Eventually the stick broke and Brodus died along with Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Rolly, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud, and the Wiggles.

Amazingly, The Wiggle rose from the dead.

"GET READY, TO WIGGLE!" They sang.

So Alexa shot them with a 2xt.

THEY WERE WEARING BULLET PROOF VESTS!

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE DANCING!" They sang.

All of the sudden Rolly came back to life and steam rolled them into pancakes.

They had magical wiggle super powers and they became life size again.

So God decided to kill them because no one can undermine God.

God just doesn't kill randomly awesome people. He decided to give them a second chance.

Then somehow Brodus fell out of the sky and landed on top of them. No one can survive that! But he already died so he couldn't have fallen out of the sky therefore, the Wiggles are still alive!

"DO THE MONKEY! O O AH AH O O AH AH," they sang.

But sometimes strange things happen so they died!

The second beginning to the beginning because this is the second story!

PS: THEY STILL LIVED! HAHAHA!


	2. The End of The Beginning

The Wiggles are still alive and well. Bob and all of his friends are back as well.

They took a vacation together so they won't be back for a long time. Both Wiggles and Bob the Builder and crew.

Yes, so Mrs. Hornung came along and Brody got horny. Ruby got glazed at the same time. THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!

Instead Mr. Cruikshank came by and Alexa fucked him.

Brody killed Mrs. Hornung so Ruby wouldn't have to get glazed.

So with Cruikshank alive and Alexa happy, they started to fuck.

Ruby killed Glaza because she doesn't like him and he is ugly.

Now no one can run so Alexa almost cried. Ruby was overjoyed.

Everyone heard a scream and looked over to see Ella crying over a dead Jay. Standing above him was _**MACGRUBER! **_

Alexa was yelling, "THE GUY'S A FUCKING GENIUS!" and "HE MADE A FUCKING MOVIE!"

His gay son, Shia LaBoof was with him. So was his half brother, Khaluber.

Then he stripped down and got a celery stick and started walking around with his weirdly tanned butt. Vikki St. Elmo saw that and they started fucking.

"Uhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhh, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."

Then he started fucking the ghost of Casey. Everyone threw up.

After a while everyone went back home and they got a room ready for Macgruber, Shia LaBoof, and Khaluber. After those 3 got settled in, weird noises came from their room.

Since people can fuck ghosts, Brody started fucking Kharma.

"It was delicious," Brody said later. "Kharma's juices tasted like pudding," he added later.

"What kind of pudding?" asked Punk as he hovered over Alexa.

"PISTACHIO!" Brody yelled.

Tracey came in and said, "You guys! Stop dropping my nuts!" Brody kicked her out.

After that, Kharma ad Brody went at it again. This time her juices tasted like chocolate.

The End of The Beginning


	3. The Beginning or The Middle

**Bold** – Ruby, _Italics_ – Alexa

"MACGRUBER!"

Everyone turned to see him connected to his gay son, Shia LaBoof. His fiancé/grandma was with them as well.

They all had a three way. Alex and Ella started singing, "it's not gay if it's in a three way!"

Then Punks came out with his pants off again. Everyone was surprised to see his dick had grown another three feet so now it was fifteen feet long and six feet wide.

At this point it was dragging on the ground. Somehow Alexa was able to get his dick all the way inside of her. It went through her intestines.

Num, num!

Then he walked around with her hanging off of it like the condom commercial that is unedited.

They started doing jumping jacks. Everyone thought it was really cool so they ripped off their clothes and copied them.

Then Mike got a camera and told everyone what to do for his porno. **(Lol I watched that on Sunday and I was going to add that in there.)**

"LISTEN TO YOUR DIRECTOR!" "YOU UNDERSTAND ME IM THE DIRECTIOR!" "YOU GIRLS HAVE TO BE MOANING!" "THERE WE GO, THAT'S EXCELLENT, GREAT JOB!" "I NEED KISSING!" "IT'S SO SEXY!" "YOU GUYS ARE SEXY!" "CUT, CUT, I CANNOT WORK LIKE THIS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? YOU HAD IT! I NEED THE GIRLS TO MAKE OUT!"

When they were done, they realized no one has eaten for a long time. They all charged towards the kitchen. Punk accidentally ate one of Heath's left over Lacey hot dogs.

Ruby choked on Brody's hot dog.

Ella was having cooking with fatgirlgetdown and Alexa was munching on Punk's penis.

She bit almost all of it off so his penis would be normal size again.

"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed and started crying. Yes, even Alexa.

**Wow, that's a first.** _Yes, yes it is._

On the news, it said that Mrs. Schechinger died. It was sad.

**This song is from Hercules! I love that movie! **

_No author comments in the story. (Put all this on fan fiction.) _

**(I will.)**

Anyway, Cunth was a ghost and Frank, Tut, Tug, Vernon, and Tanker came and started to shoot him. Macgruber cut off his ghost dick and peed on him.

Vikki was worried so she fell on the ground and screamed.

When she got up, she said, "Sorry, my friends just got shot at."

**Where is Piper at this whole time? He's hot. **

_Macgruber killed him because this time he wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest_.

**NOOOOOOOOOO!**

_Yes it's true. _

Tears.

The Beginning of the Middle


	4. The End of The Middle

Brody shit his pants. It was smelly. The butt part of his pants was brown. Alexa started laughing and ghost Heath started licking his poopy pants.

It was gross.

Brody yelled for Heath to leave but he wouldn't and since he was a ghost no one could hurt him.

Brody's face was as red as Katie's face. (Katie's face looks like a tomato.) This is saying something considering she's dead.

Lol, anyway, when Brody sat down, there was a squishing sound. He started crying partly because he only had one pair of pants and partly because he was reading about a dying dog.

It was Alexa spilling milk 2.0. But she was happy when Heath came to lick it.

Ghost Kharma ran out of ghost Katie's vagina. Alexa screamed, "ITS A BOY!"

Brody borrowed some of Macgruber's pants. They were actually Kane's pants because Macgruber offered to wear Kane's pee pee pants and then he gave them to Brody.

So, they were wet.

Brody started to cry again.

Macgruber started to yell, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. TUT, TUG, YOU GUYS OK? Wait, I mean, BRODY ARE YOU OK? CALL 911! CALL 911! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Weird face that kills Alexa.)

"It's okay, he's just being a baby," Alexa said.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Ruby yelled.

Brody said, "I don't know what I'm doing!" Then Adam yelled, "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO FUCK! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO FUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

"My vagina!" Jay's ghost said.

Ella got horny. She made those squeaks she always makes. Then she squealed "milk!" in her creepy way.

The Wiggles came back!

_They've been back. _

**No they left with Bob.**

_Where did Bob go?_

Idk, anyway, Brody's pants were filled with ghost Kharma's pudding juices.

The house collapsed on everyone.

The End of The Middle


	5. The Beginning of The End

Everyone screamed and Heath's ghost laughed. "WOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M A ZOMBIE! NAW MEAN?"

"You're a ghost you dumbass!" Brody yelled. He really hated Heath.

They are all still alive because the house made a dome around them.

For some reason, everyone started fighting.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" someone yelled. "YOU SMELL!" someone else yelled. "GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY ASS!" Punk yelled at Heath's ghost.

"OH YEAH, OH YEAH, UHHHH, UHHHH!" Macgruber said. "I'M GONNA FILL YOU UP!" Vikki yelled.

"Just let me do the talking," Macgruber said to Vikki. "Now," he said, "I'm gonna go have sex with Casey's ghost."

"STOP LEAVING ME FOR HER!" Vikki yelled.

Even they were fighting.

Tut, Tug, Tanker, Frank, and Vernon's ghosts appeared. They started to fight as well.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE DIED!" "WHY'D WE BLOW UP!" "BLAHHHHHHHH!" That was Tug.

Out of nowhere Alexa yells, "STRAIGHT EDGE WILL SAVE YOU BRODY!"

"YOU'RE A USELESS DONKEY!" Brody yelled at Heath.

"YOUR FATHER IS AN ALCOHOLIC!" Chris Jericho yelled at Punk.

Everyone stopped fighting because they had no idea how Chris got there. Brody started crying "my hero."

He jumped into Chris' arms. "You're a parasite," Chris spat in Brody's face and dropped him.

Then Brody got really mad. "GO BACK TO TORONTO!"

"I'M FROM WINNIPEG YOU IDIOT!"

Then Chris got knocked out by a pissed off Punk. Brody's pants were full of shit again.

"Damn it," Brody was so pissed that he died.

Ruby was heartbroken, so she got dehydrated from crying so much, and died as well.

So now she and Brody could live in heaven together without any people telling them what they can or cannot do, except for Jesus.

Buddy got scared. The fire alarm wouldn't stop beeping, even though it was broken when the house collapsed.

**This is a fucked up story.**

_Yes Ruby, yes it is._

Anyway, The Wiggles started to haunt Alexa. So Alexa got a ghost gun and shot them.

They still lived because THEY WERE WEARING BULLET PROOF VESTS!

But sadly, ghosts can't wear vests so they died.

Then Big Time Rush, One Direction, and Maroon 5 started singing together. It was three sexy bands so it was heaven. Harry, James, and Adam looked hotter than usual. Ruby died. As usual, Brody was jealous. She once again had to tell him that she loved him more than them. They were both happy now. YAY!

Alexa and Punk were fucking so hard that they both died. Ella was so sad that she died as well.

The Beginning of The End


End file.
